


Just As Free As My Hair

by Anonymous



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Character A sees Character B again for the first time after B grew beard, Character Grows Hair Out; Partner Finds This Hot, First Time, Hair-pulling, M/M, Yanking Braids During Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-27
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Hytham!” Eivor said in reply, turning to automatically smile at him and clasp his hand… And then pausing, staring at his face with worryingly wide eyes as if he’d never seen anything of the like before. “That’s new.”“What, the hair or the beard?” He asked, a touch awkward under the perusal.
Relationships: Eivor/Hytham (Assassin's Creed)
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Mane Event 2021





	Just As Free As My Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greygerbil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/gifts).



It was a warm day at the very beginning of spring when it happened. He heard some commotion outside, cheerful commotion instead of the unmistakable sounds of a fight breaking out, and straightened up from where he was working at his bench with a frown. It was supposed to be a perfectly average day, no big arrivals or departures planned. He found himself dithering for a moment, before tucking some of his hair back into his makeshift bun with a sigh and heading for the door.

Eivor was standing in the square, chatting casually to Gunnar and accepting the greetings of passers-by in a generally good natured way. He was about a week earlier than he should’ve been, but that was no matter. His heart still skipped a beat when it saw him, as it had every time since they’d come to Ravensthorpe together.

“Eivor!” He cried cheerfully, tucking another strand of flyaway hair back into its bun, and strode across the square to greet him before he could think better of it.

“Hytham!” Eivor said in reply, turning to automatically smile at him and clasp his hand… And then pausing, staring at his face with worryingly wide eyes as if he’d never seen anything of the like before. “That’s new.”

“What, the hair or the beard?” He asked, a touch awkward under the perusal. Eivor had left Ravensthorpe about four months ago, on one of his usual jaunts around England, and they hadn’t seen each other since. In that time he had finally accepted that he wasn’t going anywhere, that he was an adopted viking now and that was hardly a bad thing. He had finally grown out his vague stubble fully, so he now had a full and thick beard, and was starting to grow out his hair. It was early days for now, he had only managed to coax his hair just beyond his chin in four months and even his beard was still nowhere near long enough to braid, but he _had_ been quietly pleased at his progress. “I’ve lived amongst you vikingr for years now, my friend, I thought it was about time that I started looking the part.”

“It is certainly… A change,” Eivor said, still staring at him as if he had never seen him before. In the background Gunnar smirked at the both of them, took the opportunity to slink off and leave them to their awkward conversation.

“I’m sorry if I’ve done something wrong. Randvi seemed to think that it was quite a good idea when I ran it past her,” he said stiffly, now that they were alone. He didn’t want to feel hurt, he had no claim over Eivor in that way, but his heart still pounded uncomfortably in his chest. “Don’t you like it, Eivor?”

“What? No,” Eivor said, sounding thoroughly distracted. He was about ready to take that as a confirmation, beyond ready to start fretting that he had inadvertently insulted one of the men he most esteemed in the world… But then Eivor met his gaze properly, and the expression in his eyes was impossible to ignore. “Quite the opposite.”

 _Oh_. He had been lusting after Eivor for years now, probably actually since they’d arrived in Ravensthorpe all those years ago, but he had never once dreamed that his interest would be reciprocated. He swallowed, dry mouthed, and allowed himself to daydream about tugging Eivor in and slotting their mouths together here and now… But no, they were still in public and there were far too many eyes on them for his liking.

“Perhaps we can discuss the matter further at the bureau?” He suggested instead, proud of himself when the words emerged without a stumble, and met Eivor’s steady gaze in a way that he hoped conveyed a clear invitation. “In my private rooms?”

Eivor’s eyes narrowed for a second, but the smile upon his lips was truly wolflike. “I think that’d be for the best.”

\--

They burst through the doors to his bedroom entwined together, kissing all the way. Eivor had kissed him basically the moment they’d been out of sight of anybody else, and he had seen absolutely no reason not to respond. He kept kissing Eivor even as the man pushed him back against the door to shut it, even let out a soft whimper of protest when their lips finally parted and Eivor ducked just a little to pepper kisses across his beard and then neck.

“I can’t believe you thought that I wouldn’t like it,” Eivor murmured within kisses, using the slightest flicker of his tongue to drive him out of his mind entirely. He was already half hard and Eivor had barely touched him, such was the force of just how long he’d pined after the man.

“It’s not like you’ve given me much clue that you liked me before, Eivor,” he just about managed to answer him, in a strangled tone, and made another sharp noise of protest as Eivor pulled back from him properly. “Don’t stop!”

“Hytham, I’ve been making eyes at you for _years_ now,” Eivor said, frustrated and amused all at once, and reached one hand up to trail over the roughness of his beard. He knew full well that it wasn’t that impressive, not compared to Eivor’s carefully braided beard, but under Eivor’s appreciative eyes he couldn’t help but preen a little. “The only thing that’s changed, is that I became a lot more obvious about it when I saw you with that beard.”

“Oh,” he said, quietly. He never had been very good at noticing when somebody was interested in him. To be perfectly honest, he had always thought it somewhat of a miracle that he’d managed to lose his virginity at all. “You really like it, then?”

“Yes, Hytham, I really like it. And your new hair too,” Eivor said, any show of annoyance swept away by a surprisingly giddy looking smile, and leaned in to gently kiss his neck again. “Let me show you how much?”

They fumbled out of their clothes, both of them rather too het up to attempt to do so with any kind of dignity. His clothes, the slightly less formal ones he had started wearing around the settlement, were rather easy to pull off overall with only a few unfortunately tight knots giving him any difficulty. Eivor’s armour was a little more complicated, all tight buckles and worn leather to the point where sometimes they both had to scrabble at it with their nails before it would consent to be peeled off. It should’ve been awkward, but it wasn’t; their eyes met several times through the process, and he found himself barely biting back giggles.

Once they were finally done, both of them naked and him drooling at the sight of all Eivor’s naked flesh finally visible before him, Eivor gently took him by the shoulders and guided him across to his bed. He pushed him down to a sitting position right on the very edge, with a restrained show of strength that had him growing even harder, and then slid down to his knees right between his legs.

“Eivor…” He said, his voice barely more than a whimper.

“Hush. You’ll like this,” Eivor said, looking up at him with intense eyes, and then bent his head and took him into his mouth.

From the very beginning it was intense. He’d been blown before, of course, but not for a while and never by anybody with such a full beard. He whimpered at the first touch of Eivor’s lips, but whimpered even more at the feeling of the strands of his beard against such tender flesh. As Eivor started a slow bobbing motion, teasing with his tongue as he went, all he could focus on was the rasp of hair against the tender skin of his inner thighs.

Eivor was a smart man, one of the quickest thinkers that he’d ever met, and so it didn’t take him long to realize that he was completely undone by the feeling of his beard. He smiled around him, as best as he could with a cock in his mouth, and started bobbing his head more quickly. He went so far as to take him all the way in, swallowing him down until he could feel the working of a throat around his cock and the brush of Eivor’s beard right up against his balls.

He had to grab on to Eivor for support, even though he was sitting down. At first he just held Eivor’s head, his fingers rubbing over Eivor’s blonde hair as he tried to gather himself, but before long he found himself fascinated by the surprisingly soft strands. He carefully eased his fingers into them and then, when Eivor gave him a pointedly encouraging look, moved to wrap his fingers fully around the braids. It was the easiest thing in the world, so much easier than he would’ve ever dreamed, to start pulling on them as Eivor continued to take him apart.

He had meant to remain gentle, he truly had at least for this first time between them, but as Eivor continued to suck him down that became more and more difficult. At first he just held on tightly, tugging gently on every third downward thrust or so, but when Eivor deepthroated him all bets were off. Before long he was downright yanking at Eivor’s braids, using them to control his mouth as he was driven higher and higher until he was practically sobbing his pleasure out into the room.

It was no surprise at all when his hips jerked one last time, and the warmth of orgasm rose up within him. He had just enough time to yank at Eivor’s braids once more in warning, and then he was coming in quick and lightheaded bursts. He lapsed back to the bed panting, couldn’t summon up much more reaction than an affectionate smile as Eivor crawled up over him.

“Good?” Eivor asked, although he already obviously knew the answer, and smiled at him in a way seemingly designed to drive him mad.

“Very,” he said, unsurprised to find his voice gone rough but slightly surprised to find that there weren’t actually tears on his cheeks, and summoned just enough energy to roll them over. Eivor went obediently, seeming amused, until he was lying on his back in his bed; his blonde hair spread out, and his braids miraculously keeping their shape. “Let me return the favour?”

He slid down between Eivor’s legs the moment the man nodded, looking slightly amused at him even having to ask as he did so. Keeping in mind the way Eivor had kept touching his beard, and kept looking at it with such lustful eyes, he didn’t take the man into his mouth immediately; rather rubbed his beard up against his thighs and even over his cock until Eivor was panting and giving small thrusts up against him.

He smiled to himself, undeniably a bit smug that he could take Eivor apart as surely as Eivor could him, and finally wrapped his lips around Eivor’s cock. He sucked at the head for a moment, tonguing the slit and enjoying the salty taste of precome, and then slowly lowered his mouth until he was nestled right at the root. He remembered what Eivor had done to him, making sure to tilt his head just enough so that his beard scraped across Eivor’s balls, and relented into a proper rhythm only when he had Eivor downright panting underneath him.

It didn’t take long before Eivor slid his hands into his hair, already flopping free from its makeshift bun, as so to better guide the pace. He just held there for a moment at first, obviously appreciating the feeling of the longer strands wrapped around his fingers, but then his grip tightened slowly but surely. Before long he was downright pulling at his hair, sending brief surges of sensation all through him, and using his grip on it to better guide his pace.

He wasn’t a weak man, he had trained as an assassin and he still retained a lot of that strength even if he wasn’t quite so agile anymore, but he felt decidedly content to let Eivor guide him as he would. Before long they settled into a wonderfully pleasing rhythm together, Eivor’s hands yanking at his hair as he used his mouth and beard to drive Eivor absolutely wild. It was certainly the best first time that he’d ever had, if not one of the best times he’d had overall.

It didn’t take long, a far shorter time than he ever would’ve dreamed of considering all the lovers that’d come before him, before Eivor was giving a shout and coming hard into his mouth. Eivor loosened his grip on his hair at the last moment, so he could’ve withdrawn if he wanted to, but he didn’t draw back; he simply kept his mouth wrapped tight around Eivor’s cock, kept his beard brushing up against his balls, and swallowed him down as eagerly as possible.

In the aftermath they were both light headed, worn out as if they’d been fighting a battle instead of finally going to bed with each other. He crawled up the bed slowly, and collapsed by Eivor’s side. He was undeniably pleased, when Eivor stirred just enough to roll over and throw a warm arm around his waist.

It took a while, but eventually Eivor slowly turned his head and fixed him with a gaze that could only be called fond. He had never seen Eivor’s bed head before, the usually somewhat tousled strands even more all over the place than before, and he had to bite back a smile at quite how adorable he looked. “We should’ve done this _years_ ago.”

“It wouldn’t have been quite as much fun without the beard,” he pointed out, attempting to sound wise instead of head over heels in love, and turned his head to press a giddy kiss to Eivor’s bare shoulder.


End file.
